Magische Stemmen
by thelookonyourface
Summary: Rachel Berry is toegelaten tot Zweinstein. Daar ontmoet ze vrienden en vijanden. Ze leert haar toverkunsten beheren onder leiding van de beste leerkrachten (onder andere Harry Potter, Marcel Lubbermans, Hermelien Griffel, Ron Wemel...). Er is echter geen glee - club op Zweinstein. Rachel neemt de touwtjes zelf in handen en start een glee club op.
1. Een vreemde brief

**Hoofdstuk 1: Een vreemde brief **

De elfjarige Rachel Berry bond haar haren in een staart. Ze was bezig met haar dagelijkse ochtendritueel. Elke ochtend stond het meisje stipt om half zes 's ochtends op. Dan bond ze haar haren in een staart en smeerde ze een gezichtsmasker. Haar droom zou ze immers niet bereiken door een huid die aanvoelde als de schubben van een schildpad. Nee, ze moest haar huid mooi, glad en zacht houden. Om haar jeugdige lichaam later zo lang mogelijk te bewaren trainde ze daarna een halfuur op de hometrainer van haar vaders. Die had ze zichzelf ondertussen toegeëigend en stond te pronken in de hobbykamer van Rachel zelf. Terwijl ze trainde, zette ze de televisie op. Ze zapte naar kanaal 1. Er was net een nieuwsuitzending begonnen. De reportster had een rood kleedje aan, dat volgens Rachel toch net een beetje te kort was, dat fel afstak tegen de lichtblauwe achtergrond van de buitenlucht. Het waaide blijkbaar, want af en toe hield de vrouw haar hand verontschuldigend tegen het kleedje hopend dat ze niet op nationale televisie in ondergoed zou verschijnen. "Doe dan ook niet zo een kleedje aan" dacht Rachel geërgerd, maar ze liet die gedachte al gauw varen. Door negatieve gedachten over anderen zou ze haar toekomstdoel niet bereiken. Het was belangrijk dat Rachel zich focuste op zichzelf en al haar goede eigenschappen. Op die manier kon ze de slechte eigenschappen van andere mensen namelijk overstemmen.

Plots werd Rachel opgeschrikt door een zacht piepend geluid. Het geluid kwam van beneden en leek steeds harder te worden. Nieuwsgierig spitste Rachel haar oren, hopend dat ze het geluid zou kunnen thuisbrengen. Ze werd er echter niet veel wijzer van. Zuchtend zette ze de televisie en de loopband uit. Rachel onderbrak haar dagelijkse ochtendritueel niet graag, maar op deze manier kon ze zich ook niet focussen. Bovendien was ze erg benieuwd naar wat er beneden gaande was. Ze liep op haar tenen de trap af, haar vaders sliepen immers beiden nog. Beneden aan de trap stond een heel klein uiltje op haar te wachten. Het was al vreemd dat het uiltje zich überhaupt in haar huis bevond. Rachel vond het echter nog verdachter dat het uiltje stilletjes zat te piepen en amper beweging leek te maken. Konden uiltjes dan niet vliegen? Net toen ze dat dacht zag ze dat de uil gewond was. Uit zijn rechtervleugel leek bloed te komen. Met zijn pootjes omklemde hij een stukje opgerold papier, het leek wel perkament. Geschrokken snelde Rachel vlug naar boven om haar beide vaders wakker te maken. Slaperig wreven meneer en meneer Berry in hun ogen. Meneer Berry geeuwde. "Jezus Rachel, het is nog geen 6 uur geweest hoor" zei de andere meneer Berry terwijl hij een blik op de wekker wierp. "Ik maak jullie dan ook niet voor niks wakker." zei Rachel mysterieus en gauw begon ze te vertellen over het uiltje dat beneden aan de trap stond te wachten. Beide heren schoten meteen in actie. Meneer en meneer Berry waren heuse dierenliefhebbers en als er een gewonde uil in hun huis verbleef dan moest die natuurlijk onmiddellijk verzorgd worden.

Terwijl haar vaders naar beneden gingen, bekeek Rachel de brief in haar handen aandachtig.

_Geachte Rachel Berry,_

_met grote vreugde kunnen wij u mededelen dat u toegelaten bent tot Zweinstein, school voor hekserij en hocus pocus. We merken dat u toverkracht bezit en verzoeken u dan ook om op 1 September de Zweinsteinexpress te nemen op perron 9/3 kwart. Deze vertrekt om 11u stipt. Hierbij voegen wij ook een lijst met benodigdheden. Naast deze benodigdheden mogen leerlingen ook een kat, uil of pad als huisdier meenemen. Eerstejaars mogen echter niet in het bezit zijn van een eigen bezemsteel en dienen deze dan ook thuis te laten. Uw benodigdheden kan u kopen op de Wegisweg , te Londen. Laat u ons iets weten of u naar onze school komt per uil. _

_Met vriendelijk groeten,_

_Minerva Anderling,_

_Schoolhoofd van Zweinstein._

Rachel wierp een blik op de lijst van schoolbenodigdheden. Een schooluniform met heksenhoed en een toverstok las ze. Verder bestond de lijst uit boeken. _Magische bezweringen en hoe je ze leert- deel 1. Transformeren: een uil naar een olifant. - een beginnersgids. Toverdranken: van liefdesdrankje tot genezend middel. Dreuzels en hun levensstijl. - een inleiding._

Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen. Was dit iemands idee van een grap? Rachel bezat helemaal geen toverkracht. Niemand bezat toverkracht, dat was een fabeltje waarin alleen de allerkleinste kinderen in geloofde. En wat waren in hemelsnaam Dreuzels? Rachel trok haar paardenstaart strakker en besloot om dan maar verder te gaan met haar ochtendtraining. Als ze zich haastte kon ze nog net een kwartiertje stretchoefeningen doen.

Ze ging naar beneden om te kijken hoe het met die arme uil was. Haar vaders hadden het kleine uiltje in een kartonnen doos gelegd. De vleugel was ingewikkeld in verband. Ze vroeg zich af of dit wel de juiste methode was. Ze stak haar hand in de doos. Het uiltje keek aarzelend naar haar op. De kleine goudbruine ogen tuurden voorzichtig naar Rachel. Net alsof ze inschatten of Rachel te vertrouwen was. Uiteindelijk boog het uiltje zijn hoofdje tegen de hand van Rachel. Het meisje kon niet anders dan glimlachen. Misschien moest ze nu toch maar eens een dierenarts bellen.

Later die dag - de uil was ondertussen naar de dierenarts gebracht , een week rusten en het beestje zou helemaal genezen zijn - dacht Rachel verder na over de brief. Ze dacht over de brief terwijl ze at, terwijl ze haar stemoefeningen deed, terwijl ze video's maakte waarin ze liedjes van Celine Dion zong en ze dacht over de brief terwijl ze die zelfde filmpjes uploade op haar My Space pagina. Natuurlijk geloofde ze geen letter van wat er in die brief stond. Toch vond ze het vreemd dat iemand zoveel moeite zou doen om een grap met haar uit te halen. Natuurlijk was Rachel wel al wat gewend. Sinds haar geboorte waren er altijd mensen geweest die jaloers om haar zangtalent waren of anders haar wel uitlachten omdat Rachel koos voor een unieke kledingsstijl. Ze haalde haar neus op voor mensen die ervoor kozen blindelings de laatste mode te volgen. Bovendien voelde ze zich beter als ze gewoon zichzelf kon zijn. Trouwens, in Rachels ogen had iedereen die het ooit ergens gemaakt had een unieke persoonlijkheid - met name vooral de mensen in de zang, theater of musicalwereld. Ze dacht met vreugde aan haar grote idool Barbra Streisand en haar opmerkelijk acteer en zangprestaties in de film Funny Girl. Hopelijk kon zij later ook grootse dingen bereiken. Uiteindelijk besloot het elfjarige meisje om de brief maar uit haar hoofd te zetten. Ze zou voor nog genoeg uitdagingen komen te staan van haters wist ze en ze besloot dat deze brief haar aandacht helemaal niet waard was.


	2. Er zit magie in jou

Rachel had al een week niet meer aan de brief gedacht. Ondertussen was het uiltje genezen. Rachel had geprobeerd de uil weg te laten vliegen, maar was niet in haar poging geslaagd. Ze had het uiltje buiten op de tuintafel gezet en aangemoedigd weg te vliegen. Het leek eerst of het haar ging lukken. Het uiltje begon immers weg te vliegen. Rachel Berry ging daarop naar haar kamer om enkel te zien dat het uiltje op de vensterbank zat. Die was gewoon terug binnengevlogen via het raam dat openstond om haar kamer te verluchten. Na een aantal pogingen gaf Rachel het maar op. Ze wist niet wat ze met het uiltje moest. Het leek wel alsof de uil ergens op wachtte. Vanaf dan hield de uil haar elke dag gezelschap. Al snel vertelde Rachel de uil meer over haar geheimen dan dat ze ooit aan iemand anders zou vertellen. Het uiltje zat er bij en veroordeelde haar nooit - aangezien het niet kon antwoorden. Toch leek het alsof de uil alles begreep wat ze zei. Op een vreemde manier zag Rachel de uil als de beste vriendin die ze nooit gehad had.

Rachel schrok op van een vreemd geluid. Net nog was ze de uil aan het aaien. Geschrokken trok ze haar hand terug. Ze keek vreemd op toen ze een man in haar haard zag staan. Zijn wangen waren bedekt met as. Vuuroranje haren staken alle kanten op. "Niet meer gewoon om via de haard te gaan" mompelde de man haast onverstaanbaar. Hij was zich duidelijk niet bewust van de vreemde blikken van Rachel en haar vaders. Gauw klopte hij het as van zijn mantel en stak zijn hand uit. "Ronald Wemel" stelde hij zichzelf voor. "Maar iedereen zegt Ron. Enkel mijn moeder noemt me nog zo." zuchtte hij. " Als ze kwaad is" voegde hij er met een knipoog naar Rachel. Aarzelend schudden meneer en meneer Berry hem de hand. Rachel hield haar armen koppig gekruist voor haar borst. "Wie bent u?" vroeg ze wantrouwig. Dat zorgde voor een glimlach van de man. "Ach ja, stom van me." mompelde Ron Wemel. "Nog altijd, na al die jaren, vergeet ik soms hoe onvanzelfsprekend sommige dingen voor dreuzels zijn. In mijn wereld kent iedereen..." De man zweeg abrupt en staarde naar een leeg punt in de verte. Alsof er plots iets te binnen schoot. Zijn blik was nietszeggend. Het had iets triest, vond Rachel.

"Waar komt u voor?" vroeg meneer Berry aarzelend. Ook hij leek niet goed te weten wat hij met een man aanmoest die net uit zijn haard was gestapt. "Voor de brief natuurlijk" antwoordde hij doodeenvoudig. Toen merkte hij klaarblijkelijk de verwarde gezichten bij de anderen op. Hij zuchtte. " Ik denk niet dat ik het ooit ga leren. Excuseer me. Dat is weer heel stom van me. " Heel even zweeg hij. Toen richtte hij zijn blik tot het elfjarige meisje. " Jij bent vast Rachel hé?" vroeg hij en Rachel kon niet anders dan knikken. "Ja, waarom?"

"Heb je onlangs geen brief gekregen? Hoogstwaarschijnlijk gebracht door een uil?"

"Hoe weet u dat?" vroeg Rachel terwijl ze grote ogen opzette.

"Wel" Een gelukzalige glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. De brief riep blijkbaar gelukzalige herinneringen bij hem op. " Ik ben er ook naar school geweest."

Het meisje fronste haar wenkbrauwen.

"Dat kan toch helemaal niet! Er bestaat helemaal geen school voor heksen en tovenaars. Dat is iets wat mensen verzonnen."

"Hoe denk je dat mensen ooit zoiets hebben verzonnen dan?" vroeg Ron verbaasd. "Denk je nu echt dat iemand dat ooit zomaar uit zijn duim gezogen heeft?"

Rachel rechtte haar schouders en keek Ron strak aan. "Ja, dat denk ik echt."

De oranjeharige man schudde zijn hoofd. "Jullie dreuzels begrijpen er ook helemaal niets van. Natuurlijk ben jij helemaal geen dreuzel."

"Sorry hoor dat ik je onderbreek." sprak meneer Berry nu. "Maar wat is in hemelsnaam een dreuzel?"

"Mensen zoals jullie" antwoordde Ron. "Daarmee bedoel ik mensen die niet kunnen toveren."

Hij richtte zich weer tot Rachel. "Jij bent geen dreuzel. Jij hebt magie in je zitten. Heb je daar nooit iets van gemerkt? Nooit iets gedaan waar je geen enkele verklaring voor hebt?"

Rachel diende hem snel van antwoord. "Nee natuurlijk niet! Nog nooit heb ik..." Het geschreeuw van Rachel vervaagde terwijl een herinnering haar te binnen schoot. Opeens herinnerde ze zich dat moment alsof het gisteren was.

_Het was mooi weer. Rachel zat buiten haar boterhammen op te eten, ver weg van haar klasgenoten. Elise was wel komen vragen of ze bij haar tweelingszus Denise en zichzelf wou zitten, maar Rachel had geweigerd. Ze zat liever alleen. Anders zouden de pestkoppen vast ook Elise en Denise gaan lastigvallen. En dat wou ze toch voorkomen. Dat verdiende niemand. Rachel zou de pesterijen wel in haar eentje doorstaan. _

_Lang moest ze er niet op wachten. Robin en zijn beste vriend Tobias keken al gauw Rachels richting op. Niet veel later kwamen ze haar richting uitgelopen. _

_"Zo ben je weer zielig alleen?" vroeg Robin en Tobias lachte gemeen mee._

_"Geen vrienden hé. Zelfs Oliver wil niet met je praten" spotte Tobias terwijl hij een korte blik wierp op Oliver die iets verderop voor zich uit zat te staren. Ook hij zat alleen en was vaak het onderwerp van pesterijen. Rachel vermoedde dat het iets te maken had met zijn iets wat ouderwetse look. Rachel bewonderde hem er echter voor. Oliver had zijn eigen stijl en dat konden de pesters niet zeggen."_

_"Het heeft vast ook iets met haar vaders te maken. Stomme homo's!" schelde Robin. "Ik weet wel bijna zeker dat jij ook stiekem op meisjes zit te geilen." lachte hij. "Met zo een vaders kan je niet anders!". _

_Rachel begon helemaal te koken. Ze konden haar nog zoveel verwijten maken als ze wilden. Niemand zei iets gemeen over haar vaders! _

_Voor ze het wist werden de jongens langs achter bekogeld door tientallen eieren. Het vreemde was dat er nergens mensen waren die ze leken te gooien. Rachel had altijd gedacht dat zij ze gewoon niet zag, maar nu begon ze toch te twijfelen._

"Oh" fluisterde ze.

Ron grijnsde haar toe. "Ja meisje, er zit magie in jou hoor! Of je dat nu wilt of niet!"

Hij haalde een donkerbruine toverstok uit zijn mantel en richtte die op de haard. Hij mompelde iets dat Rachel niet verstond. Meteen daarna was al het vuil uit de haard verdwenen en zag die er weer zo goed als nieuw uit.

"Zo, dat zou moeten volstaan." zei Ron tevreden. "Sorry dat ik zo onbeleefd ben geweest om jullie haard te gebruiken zonder eerst toestemming te vragen."

"Jij reist per haard?" stamelde meneer Berry geschokt.

"Mijn hemel, ik denk niet dat ik deze dag ooit ga vergeten." zei de andere meneer Berry.

"Laten we naar de Wegisweg gaan!" riep Ron blij uit. "Lang geleden dat ik daar ben geweest, maar ze hebben er alles wat je nodig hebt voor je eerste jaar in Zweinstein". Hij glimlachte bemoedigend naar Rachel. "Je zult er vast de tijd van je leven hebben!".

Rachel kon het echt niet geloven. De brief was dan blijkbaar toch geen grap geweest. Of wel? Ze wist het niet. Ze geloofde het langs de ene kant niet. Maar ze herinnerde zich nu het voorval van de eieren. En Ron had laten zien dat hij kon toveren. Misschien bestond er toch zoiets als magie. Rachel kon het niet goed zeggen. Struikelend over haar eigen woorden zei ze:"oké, ja, ik denk dat... laten we... oké we gaan mee."

Ze haalde haar jas en wou al naar de voordeur lopen. "Oh dat is niet nodig hoor" zei Ron. "We verschijnselen gewoon.

"Verschijnselen?"

Ron knikte. "Pak mijn hand vast Rachel, meneer jij mijn andere hand, en pak jij meneer dan de hand van Rachel en meneer vast."

Hij haalde diep adem. "Oké luister goed. Het is belangrijk dat je elkaar goed vasthoudt. Laat in geen enkele omstandigheid de handen los voor we er zijn. Oké?" vroeg hij.

Rachel en beide mannen knikten naar hem.

"Oké" herhaalde Ron. "Maak jullie maar geen zorgen je merkt vanzelf wel wanneer we er zijn."

In enkele ogenblikken waren ze van hun huis verplaatst naar een plek in Londen. Rachel zag immers in de verte het levensgrote en beroemde reuzenrad pronken. Het had niets weg van het oude bruine café waar ze geland waren. Het had een iets wat vreemde naam vond Rachel. Waarom zou je in hemelsnaam je café "De Lekke Ketel" noemen?".

Meneer Berry en meneer Berry haakten bij elkaar in. Meneer Berry wierp een blik op zijn echtgenoot. "Dit is toch een droom mag ik hopen?" vroeg hij onzeker. "Ja zeker" knikte meneer Berry terwijl hij bemoedigend in de arm van zijn man kneep. "Dadelijk worden we wakker."

Rachel hoorde de woorden van haar vaders niet. Ze volgde Ron, een tovenaar wist ze nu, het vreemde café in. Het was er drukbezet. Er liepen wel 100 vreemd geklede vrouwen en mannen rond. Vast tovenaars en heksen dacht ze. Normale mensen zouden zoiets natuurlijk niet dragen.

"Is dit de Wegisweg?" vroeg ze aan Ron Wemel, want dan was dit in ieder geval niet wat ze ervan verwacht had.

De tovenaar lachte hartelijk. "Natuurlijk niet, wat dacht je!" "We zijn er bijna hoor, je zult versteld staan."

Hij ging haar voor naar de achterkant van het café. Het was een kleine buitenruimte omringd door muren. Er lag overal onkruid en er was amper ruimte om er met 4 personen te staan. Ron tikte een aantal bakstenen aan en de muur begon te bewegen.

Rachel geloofde haar ogen niet. "Er zit magie in jou, hoor" hoorde ze Ron weer zeggen. En ze geloofde het graag toen ze de muur zag bewegen.


	3. De Wegisweg ontdekken

"De Wegisweg?" vroeg Rachel. Ron knikte.

"Goed, ik stel voor dat je begint met je zweinsteinuniform. Ga alvast, ik ben zo terug. Gewoon even goudgrijpzaken doen. Je kent het wel."

Rachel opende haar mond om te vragen wat goudgrijp precies was, maar Ron was al vertrokken. Hij had alleen vergeten te zeggen waar ze een zweinsteinuniform kon vinden.

"Excuseer me?" vroeg ze aan een toevallige voorbijganger. "Waar kan ik een uniform voor Zweinstein vinden?"

"Weet je dat niet?" siste een bleke blonde man. "Jezus, jij bent zeker een modderbloed hé?"

"Luister niet naar hem." Zei een vriendelijke stem. Rachel keek in de ogen van een vriendelijke man. Zijn zwarte haar stond alle kanten uit en hij droeg een bril met ronde glazen. Zijn linkerhand rustte op Rachels schouder, met zijn rechterhand veegde hij rusteloos het zweet van zijn voorhoofd weg. Een litteken in de vorm van een bliksemschicht verscheen.

"Meneer Potter is de naam." Zei de man wat onwennig. "Maar zeg gerust Harry."

"Rachel. Rachel Berry meneer."

"Dus jij hebt een Zweinsteinuniform nodig hé? Wel als je die winkel binnengaat, zal mevrouw Broom je met alle plezier helpen. Let maar niet op haar ietswat euhm… uitbundige enthousiasme."

"Duizend maal bedankt meneer Pot… Harry, bedankt Harry."

"Heel graag gedaan! Maar als je me nu wilt excuseren, ik heb een afspraak op goudgrijp."

Nieuwsgierig opende Rachel de deur. Een roze deur weliswaar. De etalages waren versierd met rondvliegende papieren hartjes in alle kleuren. Dit tafereel maakte het moeilijk om de etalagepoppen goed te bekijken. Het was druk in de winkel. Overal vlogen kleren in het rond. Een jongen en een moeder stonden voor de spiegel. "Dit past je niet, jongen" zei ze. De vrouw zwaaide met haar toverstok en opeens was zijn hele outfit verandert. Rachel geloofde haar eigen ogen niet. Was dit echt? Met open mond bleef ze het duo observeren.

"Ja liefje? Kan ik je helpen of ga je de hele dag doorbrengen met staren naar vreemden?" zei een licht irriterend hoog stemmetje. Er stond een vrouw naast haar. Ze had haar haren samengebonden in een paardenstaart. Een kitscherige, rode strik maakte het plaatje helemaal compleet.

"Ik …"

"Ja liefje?"

"Ik zoek een zweinsteinuniform."

"Maar natuurlijk! Uit de dreuzelwereld kom je zeker hé?"

Rachel knikte voorzichtig. Ze wist niet of dat een goed of een slecht teken was.

"Nou, dan ben je bij Belinda Broom aan het juiste adres. Ik zal je meteen onze modellen laten zien. Ik heb ook roze uniformen besteld, maar die kan je natuurlijk niet aan als schooluniform. Maar zou je er eentje willen? Ik ben er zeker van dat het je zou staan! De jongens zullen gek op je zijn!"

"Euh bedankt, maar ik heb eigenlijk enkel een schooluniform nodig."

"Juist ja. Volg mij. Heb je een vriendje? Wil je er een? Op wat voor jongens val je?"

Mevrouw Broom bleef maar ratelen en vragen stellen over Rachels liefdesleven. Ze was blij toen ze eindelijk Ron Wemel aan het etalageraam zag staan. Ze deed teken dat hij binnen moest komen, maar Ron schudde zijn hoofd en wachtte geduldig tot Rachel klaar was.

"Waarom kwam je niet binnen?" vroeg ze aan Ron. Haar nieuwsgierige aard kwam naar boven.

"Euhm, wel het zit zo. Belinda en ik, we hebben nogal een pijnlijk verleden."

"Oh?"

"Wel toen ik nog op zweinstein zat… wel we hadden even iets met elkaar."

Rachel keek Ron in shock aan. "Jij en Belinda?! Dat meen je niet!"

Ze kon zich de twee moeilijk met elkaar voorstellen.

"Jullie passen totaal niet bij elkaar." Mompelde ze zachtjes.

"Dat is dan ook de reden waarom we niet meer samen zijn. Maar genoeg over mijn liefdesleven, daarvoor zijn we hier niet. Goed, laten we je toverstok halen."

Een man met een grijze baard keek haar aan. "Zeg het eens, mevrouw Berry." Mompelde hij en keek hem verrassend aan. Hoe wist hij haar naam?

"Je naam staat op je halsketting." Voegde de man eraan toe toen hij Rachel met verbazing zag staren.

"Oh, juist." En ze voelde met haar duim over de gegraveerde letters in haar gouden ster. Ze had deze ketting gekregen van haar vaders en ze droeg hem dag en nacht.

Ze kreeg een houten stok in haar handen geduwd.

"Gemaakt van drankenbloed en eenhoornhaar"

De man keek haar verwachtingsvol aan. "Doe maar. Zwaai maar."

Rachel zwaaide en gouden sterren verschenen uit haar toverstok.

"Wel, jij bent de makkelijkste klant die ik heb gehad in jaren. Normaal duurt het wel even voor de toverstok je kiest. En krijg je bijvoorbeeld gebroken glazen. Eén jongen zorgde er zelfs voor dat mijn hele winkel in brand stond. Gelukkig zijn we voorbereid op zulke noodgevallen. Stel je voor! Al die prachtexemplaren van toverstokken! Die moeten we beschermen, nietwaar?"

Rachel knikte.

"Nou, gefeliciteerd met je aankoop, juffrouw. Veel plezier ermee."

"Zo" zei Ron. "Ik ben het dreuzelgeld dat je vaders me gegeven hebben gaan inruilen voor galjoenen in goudgrijp. Daar ben je tenminste iets mee op de wegisweg. Maar goed ik heb het bedrag dat ik je voorgeschoten heb alvast genomen. Met deze galjoenen kunnen we je laatste inkopen doen en misschien zelfs een huisdier?"

"Een huisdier?"

"Voor op zweinstein! Kan je wat gezelschap houden. Ik kreeg altijd tweedehandsdieren. Mijn rat, Schurfie, wel die bleek toch niet zo tweedehands te zijn als eerst gedacht. Maar een dooddoener! Mijn God. De meest onbetrouwbare, onbruikbare dooddoener ooit. Maar toch. Het blijft een dooddoener. En eentje die Harry's vader serieus een mes in de rug heeft gestoken."

Zei hij nou Harry? Zou het gaan om dezelfde man die ze eerder was tegengekomen.

Vast niet. Het zou vast toeval zijn.

Ze kochten nog boeken, gingen een vreemde maar interessante fop – shop winkel binnen (niet dat Rachel er iets kocht, maar de liefdesdrank was een beetje moeilijk om te negeren) en ze kocht een harige, rosse kater om haar te vergezellen op Zweinstein.

"Hoe ga je haar noemen?" vroeg Ron.

"Hem. Het is een hij."

"Sorry, het is gewoon. Hij lijkt nogal op de vroegere kat van mijn vrouw, Hermelien."

"Oh. Nou ik dacht aan Socrates."

"Wie is Socrates?"

"Euhm, enkel één van de meest beroemde filosofen?"

Ron's blik verried niets van herkenning.

"Hmm, juist ja. In de dreuzelwereld is hij beroemd." Voegde Rachel er aan toe.

"Oké, je kan naar huis. Maar laat ik je eerst vertellen hoe je perron 9 ¾ vind. Mijn maatje Harry, was bijna niet op Zweinstein geraakt erdoor. Hij ging het vragen aan een dreuzelconducteur! En we willen niet dat jij dat ook doet hé, Rachel?"

"Wel gewoon tussen perron 9 en 10 met je bagage richting de muur lopen. En niet stoppen. En zien dat de dreuzels je niet zien. Geen zorgen! Het gaat vanzelf. Wel tot op Zweinstein!"

Geen zorgen maken, leek haar iets te simplistisch voorgesteld. Het idee om tegen een muur te lopen leek haar toch wat vreemd. En beangstigend.

Ze keek uit naar haar eerste schooldag, maar tegelijktertijd had ze ook schrik. Wie weet was het allemaal een mooie droom en zou ze gauw ontwaken.

Rachel nam de trein terug naar huis en haar ouders stonden haar al op te wachten aan het station. Het was vrijdagavond en dat was performance night. Vandaag zou ze het liedje "I will always love you" zingen van Whitney Houston voor haar vaders. Daarna was het tijd om samen liedjes te zingen tot laat in de nacht.

Oh wat had ze er zin in!

En Zweinstein was voor later. Een maand later om precies te zijn.


End file.
